Harry Potter and The Demon's Blood
by Seraph Valentine
Summary: Harry Potter mets a girl who is hiding something, but it is a secret that, if he finds out, could cost him his life. R&R. Full Summary inside.
1. Prolouge Mother and Daughter

Harry Potter and The Demon's Blood  
  
By Smays  
  
Pairings: HP/OC, DM/OC, HG/RW, SB/RL, & Misc. Others! ^./.^  
  
Rating: 'PG-13', some parts are 'R'  
  
Summary: Harry Potter mets a girl who is hiding something, but it is a secret that, if he finds out, could cost him his life; She understands him better than his own friends do, and wants to get closer to her, but she is afraid to, and he finds out why, and it ties directly into her secret.  
  
A/N: This is a story about Harry Potter's 6th Year (with a new OC), I'll be drawing another version of this story (if I actually finish this one) that's going to be following just my OC (Malise) .  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, or any of the other characters, but I wish I did! If you don't regocnized them, then they are mine, or one of my friends'.  
  
Prolouge~ Mother and Daughter  
  
~~~  
  
It was a quiet, sunny, Saturday afternoon just a few weeks after school had let out. Birds were chirping beautiful songs about unknown things, a silent squall was slightly rousing the branches. Everyone in the small town of Omak, Washington, USA was sure to be enjoying such a flawless morning, or at least they should be... A raven-haired thought spitefully as she shifted slightly in her position in a small box in the attic, Her mother, and her house elf were sure to be looking for her this very moment. She didn't want to hear what her "dear, sweet, kind, gentle mother" had to say, she didn't care, her mother was an evil wench and she would much like to never see her again.   
  
The girl could hear her mother getting closer, the shouts of her name became louder and louder. She winced as she realized that Lilith was now in the attic, looking for her. Holding her breath, she waited until her mother had passed before she burst out from the box and made a run straight for the attic trapdoor. She came to a skidding halt when she saw her mother standing there at the trapdoor, waiting for her. The mother forcefully grabbed the girl's raven tresses and started dragging her downstairs.  
  
"My daughter, we have guests coming, you must make yourself presentable, no more hiding in the attic." She hissed in a fake motherly voice, "Some friends of mine will be coming over soon, and they wish to see you, so I suggest you wear something apropiate. Not like last time..."  
  
The girl smirked inwardly as she remembered the last time one of Lilith's "friends" had come over, she had worn a mini skirt, and a tight belly dancer top, both black. Her "mother" had not been mad so much at the outfit, but at her behavior. Malise had deliberlitly rude and uncooth, sitting with her legs spread apart, unnessicarily adjusting her top, making rude comments every so often, disagreing with everything both Lilith and her friend said. She had recieved a very harsh punishment for her behavior and warned against doing it again with even harsher punishment. Instead of doing that little bit, she enjoyed the idea of pretending to like everything that he mother and her friends hated and dived into her dresser, finding nothing but a pre-made outfit and a note.   
  
The girl growled and drudgedly got dressed in the semi-tight black pants and black baby doll tee shirt with a green eyed silver snake that her mother had set out for her. She loved the outfit, but she had been hoping to tick off her mother again. She was in the mood for a nice, loud, drawn-out arguement right infront of these people. She paused slightly as she tried to remember who her mother had said these people were going to be. She shook her head slighlty as she heard the doorbell ring, well, whoever they were, she could at least try to tick off her mother by her actions. She walked over to the door and paused to listen to the voices of the visitors, she could only hear one male voice, and her mother.  
  
"You said you had a daughter like yourself, Lilith?" The male voice was high pitched and sounded like a snake, she flinched it as it drifted up the stairs.  
  
"Yes I do. Paz! Get our guest some tea." she could hear Lilith say.  
  
"Now, where is she?" Again she had the thought that the voice was familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.  
  
"Ah, yes, my daughter, I'll go fetch her." Lilith said before the daughter heard a loud pop and she knew her mother would be there soon.  
  
The girl barely had time to think before her mother appeared before her, a sneer fixed on her face. She fiercely grabbed hold of the girl's upper arm and glared at her with utter disdain.   
  
"You /i behave this time." She hissed, barely loud enough for her daughter to hear.  
  
"Or else what?" The girl growled back, barely louder then her mother.  
  
"Or else, my dear child, you will never see your dear friend again."  
  
The girl froze, and for a second didn't believe her mother would do such a thing, but her own brain told her fearsly she would. She suppresed a gagging sensation that had risen in her throat and nodded numbly. Her mother smirked and wrenched open the door, a feeling of disgust settling itself into the pit of the girl's stomach. She cleared her face of any emotions and plastered a look of indifference on her face, as her mother gently released her arm and ushered her downstairs and into the parlor. Her face faltered for a split second when she saw the man standing in the parlor, but she quickly fixed that and bowed slightly towards her guest.  
  
"My lord, this is my daughter Malise. She, aside from me, is the last remaining of my kind." The mother said, motioning towards her daughter. Malise paused, looking at the man before her in horror.  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, I know it doesn't seem... normal... but this one isn't fixating on Harry so much... Don't worry, our beloved Harry is still in this! Also, he still plays a very, very important role... I just felt like introducing the main character to you... 


	2. Chapter 1 The New Neighbors

Harry Potter and The Demon's Blood  
  
Pairings: HP/OC, DM/OC, HG/RW, SB/RL, & Misc. Others! ^./.^  
  
Rating: 'PG-13', some parts are 'R'  
  
Summary: Harry Potter mets a girl who is hiding something, but it is a secret that, if he finds out, could cost him his life; She understands him better than his own friends do, and wants to get closer to her, but she is afraid to, and he finds out why, and it ties directly into her secret.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, so don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 1~ The New Neighbors  
  
~~~  
  
It was a mildly warm sumer day, and everyone at the #4 Pivet drive was relatively quiet. The Durselies would jump every time that Harry Potter, their nephew would speak, which he had started doing less often; he had even stopped writing to his friends besides the weekley 'I'm doing fine' letter. His friends were worried about him, and would always write to him asking if he was alright, he'd always ignore the letters. He'd usually be laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, and he rarely ate, but when he did, it was in his room. One day, though, he had decided to eat with the Dursleys. They had seemed very shocked at his presence, but he ignored it and ate some of the roast slowly, poking at it from time to time.  
  
"The Smiths sold their house." Aunt Petunia begun.   
  
"Good." Was Uncle Vernon's grunt like reply.  
  
"And they sold it to the nice young man that had stopped by with his sister. They will be moving in tomorrow. Maybe we could introduce ourselves. From what I hear the girl is about Dudley's age and very pretty."  
  
"Good, we'll go over in the afternoon."  
  
"I take it I'm not coming?" Harry asked, though he didn't really care.  
  
"We want to make a very good impression and--" Uncle Vernon started, but his wife cut him off.  
  
"Actually, he'll have to, they saw him here every time they came to see the house, or at least the girl did."  
  
So, it was settled, Harry was going to meet the new neighbors, and there was no arguing his way out of this one, but for some reason, he felt curious to meet these people. It had been odd how the Smiths had just decided to move one day, without warning, and almost immediatly the guy had bought it; he had even stopped by with his sister to meet the neighbors after they had won the highest bid. The guy had stayed and chatted with Aunt Petunia, while the girl had waved weakly and went off to walk around, but not before getting a good look at Harry.   
  
~§~  
  
It was about 6pm before The Dursleys went over to meet the new neighbors, and from Aunt Petunia had said, the girl had arrived in pink pajamas carrying a teddy bear, and she was indeed very pretty and Dudley's age. The Dursleys were weaing some of their best clothes, not suits and such, but dressy enough to show that they wanted to make a good impression. Harry was told to wear good clothes as well, but he hadn' bothered, he didn't care about making a good impression, because he knew that the Dursleys would screw it up for him anyways. They crossed their lawn and went next door, it was a quick walk and yet Dudley seemed to be tired already. He laughed mentally as they walked up to the front door and Uncle Vernon rang the door bell. There was a little bit of shuffling from inside the house before the door opened to a man who looked in his early twenties. He smiled brightly and reminded Harry fiercly of Cedric, only he was different, and Cedric was dead.  
  
"Hello. Come in, come in!" He said.  
  
The man ushered them into the parlor room, which was considerably cleaner than the rest of the house, and it looked as if he was just about to eat dinner, or was expecting company, either way, he offered them some food. Harry wasn't really hungry, but he ate a bit of food, and it was quite tasty, to tell the truth. Dudley was eating as much as he could without his mother noticing, which he was doing quite successfully, much to Harry's surprise.  
  
"My name is Robert Anthony and my sister is... well, if you'll hold on, I'll go get her..." Robert said and walked out of the room, and the dursleys could hear footsteps going hurriedly down the stairs and the beggining of a conversation.   
  
"Robbie! Derek is picking me up and we're heading out...." Came a girl's voice, it was silky and flowed leasurily away from her.  
  
"Mal, we have visitors." Robert said, his voice stern, and 'Mal' went on, not caring.  
  
"That's great. Anyways, I'll be back later, and I promise not to get myself in trouble with—"  
  
"No, Mal, they're our neighbors."  
  
"So?"  
  
What was said next, Harry couldn't hear, but it seemed to convince because the next moment she agreed and footsteps were heard. Robert came in first, and sat down; a girl walked into the room, whoever had said she was pretty lied, she was beautiful. Her amythest eyes sparkled bemusedly; her hair fell meekly to her shoulders in soft black curls, but that was the only thing meek about her. Her clothes were defiantly not meek; she wore a mini skirt that was dangerously short, revealing long, slim legs and the garter holding up her fishnet tights. Her top was barely there as well; it looked like a silk bra with a tight black corset covering her stomach. Her boots, on the otherhand, covered more than anything else, and they looked as if she never took them off; They were combats boots that went up to her knees and it looked like at some point the sole had fallen off and instead of being repaired, it was merely duct-taped back on.  
  
Her eyes were locked on Harry, and as she looked him over her once bemused gleam seemed to fade, a cold, hard stare replacing it. She almost seemed to tense at the sight of him; she stood up a little straighter and looked as if all happiness had drained from her at the sight of him. He didn't know why though, but he wasn't the only one who noticed; Uncle Vernon had seen this and his terror-filled eyes were traveling rapidly from Harry to the girl rather quickly, wondering if he knew her. Harry meekly shook his head to imply that he didn't know her at all, but something about her looked familiar…  
  
  
  
"Hello," She started flatly, a fake smile plastered on her face, "My name is Malise Sullivan, nice to meet you."  
  
"V-Vernon Dursley and this is my Wife, Petunia," Vernon Dursley said, his voice faltering slightly, "our son Dudley and our nephew, Harry Potter."  
  
"Charmed, really..." Malise said, and almost on cue, a car honked from out side and Malise smirked, " That's my ride, gotta go…"  
  
"You'll be looking for new clubs I take it?" Robert asked her as she walked away.  
  
"Yea, I'll be back before midnight, later Bro." She said before they heard the door close. Robert shook his head, smiling.  
  
" Don't let her clothes fool you; she's actually quite an angel."  
  
"R-really?"   
  
"Oh yeah, She's actually only wearing those clothes for an observational essay she's doing for extra credit at school. Seeing how different peopl react to different lifestyles. Last week she was a mute; You couldn't get a word out of her, It was actually kind of funny..."  
  
"It looks like you two haven't had much time to move in." Uncle Vernon said, changing the topic.  
  
"No… and I have to work tomorrow, so Mal is going to have to do it by herself."  
  
"I could help…" Harry Voluteered.  
  
"Malise would just love to have some help!"  
  
"Harry, you already have some chores to do at home…" Unvle Vernon said, but stopped short when he heard the door open and saw Malise come back in.  
  
"Malise. Harry here might be helping you move in tommorrow."   
  
"That's great, Robert, do you know where's my chain is?" She asked, looking through boxes.  
  
"In the box with your mace." Robert said simply, and Malise moved to a box behind Dudley, digging through some cans before pulling out a chain and attaching it to her collar.  
  
"Thanks, Rob." She said and left.  
  
"But, I guess you can put those off for a little while…" Uncle Vernon said, "to… help the neighbors…"  
  
~§~  
  
Okay, this chapter sucks, but I wasn't as inspired and I needed to keep it moving. Also, it is supposed to skip from following Malise to following Harry, because I'm not going to be accused of trying to make Malise the main character. ^./.^ Anyways, R&R!!!! 


	3. Author's Note

Harry Potter and the Demon's Blood is on Haitus!  
  
Ugh! I know, I know, I always do this! Anyways, for now this is on haitus while I finish/redo my more popular stories, but it will be back on ASAP!!! That, and I will be re-writing some of it so I can fit the whole plot into the story. 


End file.
